gravityfallsfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Falls :The clash of Universes
Prologue..... The universal hole closed as I fell on the ground of this strange dimension known as Earth......I turned around looking for my best cousin Leaf but she was gone I felt blood tickling form my mouth....but it didn't matter all that mattered was finding my pack. We had been exiled...Why?...I try not to think about it but I can't help it.We had perhaps overused our powers just a bit when we attacked that one gym that abused our kind.The police had captured us and because no one wanted us instead of letting us go back to our home we had been dumped her. For the first time I realize that II am no longer an animal but instead I'm a...human.I will have to get used to that.The forest is dark and the scent is fresh with pine trees.Its nice very comfortable..... I try to accustom myself to walk on two legs instead of four.I wander not knowing where I am or where I'm going. Evenly I walk across a path of earth that is different form the rest it is black and hard and cold and the scent is horrible.I hear something approached but I don't know form where......Suddenly the monster seems to leap form the darkness and it crashed over me............. chapter one It was 11:30 when Dipper Pines heard his uncle Stan come back form who knows where.He sounded worried as he was yelling about the police..........The screams awoke his twin sister Mabel who almost immediately rushed to see what was going on.Dipper followed silently. "What happened?"Asked Mabel "Are we going to Hogwarts?" "Not exactly...."Stan said.Dipper just stood silence until he saw a small glimpse at what Grunkle Stan was hiding no......and it wasn't an owl.What he saw was shocking and disturbing. "You killed someone!!!"Dipper screeched Grunkle Stan jumped in the air " I didn't kill anyone...I ran this teen over...she was standing in the middle of the road." "And what happened to the breaks!!!?" Ummmmm I sold them 3 weeks ago." " AND THE LIGHTS?" Dipper prompted "Broke down ."Stan replied Mabel finally spoke up "So who did you run over? Stan moved aside and the twins stared at wonder at the strangest person that they had seen.For one thing she wasn't form town......The teen had pale almost white skin and short black hair shoulder length blood ticked form her mouth.She was wearing a black sweater with a crescent moon embroiled on it underneath she had a dark purple t-shirt with sliver stars,her pants were black with a golden moon on one pocket.The teen had no shoes and her fingernails were painted blood red.Then the twins realized that the teenager had long black hare like ears that seemed to grow form her head and a short tail that reminded Dipper of a paintbrush the ones used by artists.One her forehead was a large golden ring it seemed painted but it wasn't it was real. "You 2 go to bed>"Stan said we will figure this out tomarrow. The hour was 2:00 am when Dipper finally found the page it read the Eeveelucions Creature #108 The Eeveelucions are a group of elemental foxes that live in the most dangerous place of the forest they usually live in a pack. they feed on birds.Alone these creatures can be mistaken for a regular fox (Especialy if it an Eevee)But lead by their alpha these seemingly harmless critters can destroy,kill and devour everything that crosses their path.The leader is very violent if you find a black jackle-like thingy with golden rings STAY AWAY! 451208 Weakness: Umbreon-Light Leafeon-Fire Flareon-WATER Glacieon-fire Espeon-darkness Jolteon-water vaporeon grass slyveon-hate Eevee- 10211920 111415311 920 152120. I Warning: 208525 201115 82113114 6151813!!!! !! It was unsettling to think that the hare eared teen could be a violent Alpha.........But now Dipper needed sleep. chapter two When I finally regained conciseness I realized that the dawn light was spilling over the Earth....I felt pain and considerably more weaker I stood on the line between conciseness and unconsciousness.Where ever I was this place nice the carpet was shaggy and crusty like the one at home.For a second I thought that it had been a dream....Nothing more nothing less.But this was reality....Now how could I get out?Wherever I was going I would need weapons .I walked on my two legs honestly speaking that is the most weirdest thing about my transformation.Some pokemon are bipedal such as picachu but not me I'm quadrupedal I'm an Umbreon Lady of the night.I hear foot steps they come closer and closer. "You'r awake."A human kid said. instinctively I barred my teeth but I couldn't this human body was useless!Useless!I stared at the kid he didn't look like one of the abusive trainers back at home he was short with brown hair and eyes he was pale slightly tanned like Leaf......he wore a orange shirt and grey short on his head he wore a blue and white cap with a pine tree logo on it.For now there was no need to kill. "Who are you ?"I growl "Dipper Pines."He says i stay in silence....But I finally say something in a normal tone I din't need to feel insecure I only needed to escape.Kill!kill!kill him before he harms you the voice inside me says I ignore it.The events would revel whether this human will survive or die....... "Perhaps you can go outside so I can take you home." He said he was insecure perhaps nervous.I simply nod my head Dipper Pines leads me to a wooden door he opens it and I see the green grass and a forest thick with pine trees. Immediately I loved the place.....it was like home...... "On what street do you live?" "I'm new here I live.............in the forest." "The forest....?" he asks "But the place is filled with monsters but t makes sense because your a monster as well." Then I realize that In spite of my transformation I still had ears and a tail.We walked in the forest the Pinekid kept asking me questions about being a 'Monster' I answered them some of them.........but the last answer drew panic into his face. "What type of monster are you?"Where I come type is the element you posses. "Dark type ,like all Umbreons."At the mention of my species the kid entered in panic and trew a flashlight at me "Die!"he screamed "Die!" I couldn't help it I used my hands to create a Shadow-ball I trew it at him and it exploded when the smoke blew away....The kid lay on the floor unconscious .I ran towards the forest with my luck the kid would call the police and then I'd be dead.Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance.But I felt guilty so after thinking about it,I grabbed the kid by his hair and dragged him He saved me form the monster....I think so I would save him form Myself.I had left his cap and a brown book there but I wasn't going to get them Pine could look for later. The sun rose higher and higher into the sky and as it reached higher I felt weaker........All this light was affecting me....Badly......As I dragged the kid I felt him stir I was exhausted........I took off the black sweater my purple T-shirt was nice.I dumped the sweater on the silky grass this place was peaceful her there were no hunters or trainers that tried to capture me.Then I remembered......Leafeon was out here I could feel it the warm breezes carried her scent I would look for her once the sun fell below the horizon.......... Chapter three Form all Mabel knew was that the teenager had regained conciseness and Dipper had taken her to her home but the whole day had passed and Mabel was slightly worried.Waddles came and sniffed her hand Mabel patted his bright pink head he oinked and trotted outside.Mabel decided to follow him Waddles always helped Waddles lead her to the woods he stopped and chewed at something laying on the ground a cap and not any cap.Her twin's hat had been abandoned in the middle of the woods along with journal 3 the book had been left open on a page that Mabel had never seen before it read Eeveelucions....after studying the page for a while the 12 year realized what she had to do .Mabel ran into her house and grabbed the first thing she could find.she would need a weopon.Mabel took a baseball bat and two knifes and a pair of scissors Rage seemed to pour out of her she was angry she would avenge her brother she would kill that beast. Chapter four. By the time that Dipper awoke the sun had fallen he seemed fire and something ,food his stomach grumbled he got up.Sitting next to the fire was the Alpha.She had her back to him her sweather lay discarded beside her the breeze picked up her shadowy hair .Her ears stood alert they turned as she listened to the forest sounds.The fire seemed to make the edges of the forest blurr. "Finally up."She siad suddenly.Dipper didn't respond he didn't know what had happened he only remember trowing a flashlight at her.Her ears twiched slightly and she murmured somthing but Dipper didn't know what she had said.... "What happened?"he asked at last "Nothing important,now silence." "Tell m-" "Silence I am listening."Her ears twithched and turned.she scented the air.In one swift movement she lept over the fire and ran into the woods.Dipper had to run after her.She was fastDipper would had lost her completly if not for the glowing golden rings on her velvety ears,tail wrists and anclkes "LEAFEON!"She screamed"LEAF.WHERE ARE YOU!"she stopped in front of a pile of leaves and imeaditly dived in the oile was large,It was huge.Just when he started to think that the teenager was never going to reapare she brust out for the pile.Next to her was a smaller younger girl.Her face was pale but it didn't have the goashtly apearance,her hair was longer than the Alpha's it was brown and reached down her back..Her dress was white with a mix of cream and light green on the chest area.A crumpled and long leaf-tail moved behide her like a ribbon her ears were more fox-like and also resembled leaves on the middle of her forehead reaching the sky was a large leaf around her neck was a colectcion of leaves that grew form her skin.Imeaditly Umbreon hugged her tight she was taller but it didn't mater. "And the others?"Umbreon asked "I don't know.They probly fell nearby.....Where are we and who's he?"The younger girl siad pionting at Dipper "Dipper Pines." "Hello,"Dipper siad her took his hand out so that she could shake it "I'm Dipper Pines and you are?" "Leafeon.Grass type. Cousin to Umbreon "She jerked her thumb at the Alpha who had sat down and began to listen once again to the wind.She finally shook his hand. "Why are you here?"Dipper asked .Leafeon seemed more talkadive than Umbreon. "Arested and exiled."She siad "Why?" "We atacked a gym becuase they abussed our kind and the police got us and since no one wanted to train u-"She went silent and her ears twichted Then she walked over to Umbreon and whispered something in her hare ears.Umbreon nodded "We need to go."She said "Where?"Dipper asked her .He didn't know where they where going but he had the felling that they hid somthing. "Forget it."Leafeon told him Dipper saw that Umbreon was studing the stars.He gazed upwards and watched the millons of glowing sliver pionts.But there was no moon he had a feeling that wasn't good. "Leaf,You and Pinetree should get some rest."Umbreon told her "And what about you?"Dipper asked "I'll stay awake a bit longer." Dipper followed Leafeon into the leaf pile.He expected to see just leaves but inside the leaves had been transformened to creat furnishing for a house! With a simple snap of her fingures leafeon destoryed the furniture and the leaves drifted downwards with another snap they reorganized themselves into 2 beds.Leafeon walked towards one leafy wall and and paced her pale hand on it.A door opened and she disapeared inside a while later she came out waering a cream short and a cream spaigethi top shirt.She neared one bed and flung herself ontop of it.Her body sank right untill she was burried in a mass of ornge leaves..Dipper tried the other bed it was soft but not quiet.Unlike Leafeon he didn't sink in.He stared at the celling of the Leaf house and wondered if Mabel was already asleep. Chapter five The reason I din't join them was becuase I felt guilty I had ordered the atack once Flareon put that idia in my head I couldn't get it out.Becuase of me we were indanger in the strnge demension where there are Monstersand who-knows-what-else?Unlike home the sun here is stronger than the moon is very weak I am weak as welL. The night here is peacefull....too peaceful I keep waiting for something horrible to happen something dreadfull something deadly.....Something that could end my life in an instant faster than a candel blowing out.But perhaps I should get used to it this will be my home untill I find that other universe portal.Here the nights are short the night will end in an hour and my power will decress considerly.I decided to explore perhaps find a cave a new weren for the pack.. I walk my feet are pickled by the pine neddles it hurts but little.Then I heard something someone.A girl with pale skin,brown hair and brown eyes she wore a a black sweather with a howling wolf.She carried a baseball bat in one hand a knife in the other.She seemed to be looking for something,itwas like hunting,but for what?My instinct told me ''Fight,fight,fight!''But I ignored it again I had followed my insticts on that raid and here Iam. "Come out beast,comeout form wherever you are......."Her vioce was sweet and I nearly walked towards her but I stopped myself before taking the frist step.I had to leave.She could be loking for us She could be a police in disguise! I took a step back and dry leaf crunched under my foot.The girl seemed to apeare form no where and she screamed "GOT YA!"She swung her bat at me but I ducked.Instead she stabbed me with her knife.Luckly for me she didn't stab my chest or neck instead her weopons pierced my air.She took it out in one swift movement she lunged at my thort but I used Protect to creat a forcefield.My arm burned and blood spilled over the grass.While we were fighting Night turned to day and already the light was afecting me.................The Protect would n't hold all those stabs so I turned and fleeded.I heard the girl run behide but before she could catch up with me I dived into Leafeon's little house.Dipper and Leaf where eating breakfast.Pancakes and maple syrup.They stared at me and t my wound and asked in unision"What happened to you?" Chapter six Category:Tornshine's stories